


【磁石/y2】枪花

by qinfuture



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinfuture/pseuds/qinfuture
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ninomiya Kazunari, Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【磁石/y2】枪花

00

二宫和也最怕麻烦，但麻烦偏偏找上他的门。

01

在业界颇负盛誉的二宫和也认知中，从业至今他遇到最大的麻烦不是同行的小伎俩，不是难缠的目标，而是他的搭档樱井翔。

若要论起樱井翔的麻烦之处，非工作时间向来处于off状态的二宫和也可以立刻被turn on。  
譬如行动之前的计划要精确到每一分钟。  
譬如任务完成后强行拖着他去喝庆功酒。  
最让二宫和也无法接受的，莫过于樱井翔乐此不疲的猫鼠游戏——他一定要折腾到目标心如死灰才肯大发善心解决掉。这在热衷于一击毙命的二宫和也眼里无疑是拖泥带水的危险行为。

总而言之他与樱井翔完全就是两个极端。

所以当初组织把两个人绑在一起时说什么两极之间更容易产生向心力完全就是无稽之谈嘛。  
二宫和也打开门看到不请自来的搭档先生皱眉。

02

“因为玩过头差点折在目标手里这种事，说出去我这个搭档会很没有面子的啊。”  
二宫和也给手里的纱布打了个结，平淡语气中的嘲讽丝毫不加掩饰。  
“毕竟老大可是说过搭档一体之类的废话——为什么自己行动？”

“明明只是被划了一道而已！”  
樱井翔矢口反驳，一边抬起被处理过的手臂盯着看，仿佛在审视什么珍宝。  
“紧急任务嘛又很简单，用不着打扰你休息啦……你这个结打得好丑啊nino。”

二宫和也把东西一股脑塞进药箱站起身，给出的答复也简洁。  
“快滚。”  
休息时间被打搅本就让人烦躁，再加之领地被侵入的不安感，他毫不怀疑樱井翔再多说一句话就会被自己扔出去。

——但真就有人不识抬举。  
垂下眼看着拉住自己手的樱井翔，二宫和也觉得从他出现在门口时自己就莫名开始积累的危机感终于到达了临界点。

慢吞吞呼了口气，二宫和也没有试图挣开手，反而冲樱井翔扯出一个夸张的笑，眼睛都眯成一条缝。  
他躬下腰凑近樱井翔，在鼻尖快要吻上鼻尖时停下——不知何时从樱井翔后腰转移到他手中的枪抵上樱井翔太阳穴。

处在下位的人摊开双手举在自己耳侧，示弱的姿态反而被他做出几分攻势。  
“nino的眼纹好可爱。”  
还有心情调侃面前人虚情假意的笑。

被夸奖的二宫和也闻言又扯出一个笑来，但显然并不怎么开心。  
他闭了闭眼睛，思索怎样才能把这个大麻烦解决掉。

变局就是在这一瞬间发生的。

二宫和也睁开眼睛时樱井翔已经半跪在他上方，刚刚被自己包扎过的手臂此时横在自己颈上，黑洞洞的枪口顶上他额头。  
大意了，果然哪怕是搭档也不能掉以轻心。

枪口从眉间开始一点一点滑动，最后顶在二宫和也下颌。  
但同冷冰冰的金属相比更让他感到危险的，是樱井翔仿佛实质化的视线。  
像蛇的信子一样在自己脸上巡游。

二宫和也丝毫不避看着樱井翔的眼睛，脸上没有什么表情呼吸却愈发粗重。  
樱井翔也回望，随即是极轻微“咔哒”一声响。  
“用枪威胁别人的时候记得上膛。”

二宫和也几不可察地抖了一下，还是被樱井翔发觉，他凑近二宫和也的脸压低声音.。  
“怕了？”  
说话时带出来的热气尽数抛在二宫和也面前，他还未来得及开口便又被樱井翔抢占先机。  
“还是兴奋了？”

手中器械被樱井翔抛到一旁，压制在二宫和也颈上的手臂却仍旧固守阵地。  
刻意压低的声音来到二宫和也耳边。  
“不如我们换把枪。”

03

单人沙发要容纳两个成年人果然还是很挤。  
大脑有些缺氧的二宫和也开始思考换个沙发的可行性，但很快就被打断——樱井翔握住他的脖颈把他抵在沙发靠背上。  
“在想什么？”

仰躺着的二宫和也有些喘不过气，看起来脆弱无比却毫无受制于人的自觉，他抬起手搭上樱井翔后颈。  
“在想你的吻技真够差。”

被嘲笑的人也不恼，只当他索吻还嘴硬，重新亲上去的同时手也探进他裤子里。  
樱井翔手指上有经年累月磨出来的薄茧，被这样一只手握住撸动似乎快感也加倍。脖颈上的手已经松开，只是在摩挲颈上的血管，二宫和也还是产生了些微窒息感。

湿热的吻从嘴唇一路攀缘到耳廓，又被二宫和也躲开。  
放在樱井翔后颈的手施力，二宫和也重新同他唇齿相接，好像这样就能压下即欲冲出的声音。  
樱井翔偏不让他如意，咬在二宫和也下唇又开口。  
“nino什么时候硬的？”  
“接吻的时候吗，还是被枪顶着的时候？”

二宫和也拽住樱井翔脑后的头发把他拉开，另一只手去握住樱井翔的手给自己手淫。  
“以前没发现你话这么多。”  
樱井翔配合着他的动作，嘴里接续着方才未完的话题。  
“以前也没发现你还会对着我勃起。”  
“不过没关系，我也一样。”  
“nino用那种眼神看着我的时候我就硬了。”

二宫和也闭上眼，在樱井翔充满蛊惑性的声音里射了出来。

04

刚经历过高潮犹在喘息的人眼角发红，樱井翔将手上的液体涂在二宫和也脸颊，于是出现几道模糊水迹，好像泪痕。  
原来这种时候的二宫和也会像哭过一样激起人的施虐欲。  
樱井翔的手指划过他鼻尖，不怀好意地沿着唇线来回抚摸。

“休想。”  
二宫和也拍开作恶的手，不料被一把抓住。  
“试试嘛，nino的嘴巴这么小一定吞不下去的，吞不下我就放弃好不好？”

这个人一定是会催眠术吧。  
把自己换成跪坐姿势的二宫和也自暴自弃想着，一边伸手去解自己眼前的皮带扣。

二宫和也的嘴巴确实很小，只进到一半就开始不停推拒。他的手也很小，握住被冷落的部分时还有些微微发颤。  
但他的口腔很热，手也很热，被两种不同的热度包裹起来的樱井翔感觉自己的引线就要燃烧殆尽。  
他垂下眼看二宫和也的栗色发顶，几缕头发蜷曲像漩涡，把他一点点吞噬。

似乎又感受到过于炽烈的视线，二宫和也抬起眼同他对视，情欲在他亮晶晶的眸子里也变作春水。  
砰——  
引线终于燃到尽头，有朵小小的烟花在樱井翔脑内炸开。

樱井翔从二宫和也嘴巴里撤出，又将他掀翻在沙发上，伏下身去亲吻瘦弱的肩胛骨。  
他的双手向前探，以一种圈占的姿势把二宫和也搂抱在自己怀中，握住他再次勃起的性器。  
“给我舔也会硬，nino是不是喜欢我啊。”  
“那我做更过分的事情nino也不会怪我吧。”

低沉的声线，喷在耳边的热气和喘息，樱井翔手下近乎粗暴的动作。  
太多让二宫和也兴奋的因素汹涌而来，如潮的快感就要将他淹没。  
他脱力般后仰，倚靠在樱井翔肩颈处，像是把自己全然交付出去。  
“翔ちゃん，你话真的很多。”

05

跪坐在沙发上做爱并不是很舒服的姿势，但后入却能进得更深。  
二宫和也被动地承受着身后的操干，性器随着樱井翔的动作不时蹭在粗砺布料上，是两种截然不同的快感。  
他被撞到屁股都发麻，樱井翔却连换个姿势的意向也无。  
他想射，手腕却被樱井翔紧紧捏住，不让他自己解决，也不替他解决。

一滴汗水坠落在二宫和也肩膀上，却有如千钧之物让他抖了抖。他竭力让自己的语调平稳，才敢开口说出不算请求的请求。  
“翔ちゃん……想射……”  
似乎就是在等这句话，樱井翔放在他腰间的手终于大发慈悲去摸他的性器，另一只手仍旧捏住他手腕不放开——然后在他就要射出来时停下动作。

身前身后的动作同时停止，樱井翔终于得偿所愿，听到了二宫和也没能咽下去的绵长呻吟。  
“……你有病啊这个时候停下。”  
他把二宫和也换成同自己面对面的姿势，看到身下人被欲望折磨到朦胧的双眼。  
汗水星星点点顺着脸颊流下——或许还混着眼泪，樱井翔不确定他是不是哭了，只觉得他的喘息声都掺上了水汽。  
二宫和也瞪向樱井翔的眼神中写满不耐，说话的声音却像撒娇恳请。  
“快点啊翔ちゃん。”

二宫和也的脚踝很细，踝骨极突出，似乎稍稍用力就能被折断。  
握住脚踝的手上移到小腿，二宫和也懒得再动，任由樱井翔把他的小腿架在肩膀上，摆弄成一个门户大开的姿势。  
甚至还在樱井翔重新操进来时将另一条腿圈住他后腰。  
这些动作被樱井翔当成鼓励照单全收，他俯下身去吻二宫和也微张的唇，把将要溢出口的呻吟尽数吞进自己嘴里。

如果只讨论接吻的话，樱井翔无疑是称得上温柔的。  
他用舌尖一遍一遍描摹着二宫和也的唇线，偶尔叼住下唇吮吸也是轻轻软软的动作，然后便会安抚性地去舔一舔。  
二宫和也说他吻技差当然是玩笑话，否则也不会被亲到昏头昏脑去给他口交。

但与之相反的是他手上动作，简直恶劣至极。  
又一次在将要射精时被堵住欲望出口的二宫和也难过得快哭出来，他握紧樱井翔小臂上的纱布，蓄满泪水的双眼传达着威胁与恳求。  
始作俑者毫不在意自己的伤口被二次伤害，反而加快了抽动的速度。  
“就是这种眼神。”  
“nino每次这样看着我，我就想立刻操到你流眼泪。”  
二宫和也咬上樱井翔肩膀，就有几朵水花开在上面。

被樱井翔按在地毯上操的时候二宫和也意识都快要模糊，他甚至已经不在乎能不能射出来，只希望这场漫长的挞伐快点结束。  
樱井翔的动作越来越快，喘息声也愈发急促，压在二宫和也小腹的手不断施力，不让他逃离自己分毫。

被操得头昏脑涨的二宫和也忽然就明白了他的企图。

他竭力让自己挣脱樱井翔的桎梏，朝前膝行几步，又毫不意外地被拖回去。  
“不要……不许射进去……”  
带着哭腔的声音少有地染上几分慌乱，但也未博得丝毫同情。  
樱井翔拽起二宫和也撑着地的双手反剪到身后，像拉住缰绳骑马一般操他。  
红透了的耳垂被咬住研磨，樱井翔的声音像是从梦境中传来。  
“子弹上了膛就不能再反悔了。”  
“是nino自己说的，枪要试试才知道。”

00

二宫和也最怕麻烦，所以在组织派了个搭档给他并说出搭档要成为对方的枪这种中二发言时，惯常作为独行侠的他还是忍不住皱起了眉。

他的搭档先生倒是笑得温和有礼，对他的抗拒视而不见，欠身朝他伸出一只手。  
“不知道二宮さん这把枪怎么样呢？”

二宫和也只好握住那只手，回答得简单又敷衍。  
“试试就知道。”


End file.
